Y N I T S E D » D E S T I N Y
by b a y o - b a y o
Summary: Succumbing to the plea of a fading hero, a normal gamer travels into the worlds of Kingdom Hearts. Soon she's thrown into a journey filled with pain and loss, surviving merely by these ambiguous words: “Always follow your heart.” R&R!
1. Destiny Awaits

**NOTES FROM BAYO:**

Hey everyone! This is Bayo-Bayo with her very first Kingdom Hearts story! I know, I know, I really should be paying attention to Cruel Fate right now, but… I was feeling so into Kingdom Hearts that, naturally, tons of ideas for a story erupted in my mind. X3 Forgive me! But I promise I'll continue Cruel Fate… I promise! I'm not gonna give it up after going so far with it! -pumps fist-

But anyway… I do wanna thank you all for looking at this. :'3 I bet after reading two seconds into this you'll probably flame me and completely shun me, but please give it a chance… I put a lot of thought into this. X3 It's a bit different from most of your 'girl from our world gets sucked into their world' stories, but I can't really explain why. Yeah, I know; that sounded completely corny. D:

So basically this is one of your 'girl from our world gets sucked into their world' stories… but WITH A PLOT! YEAH! xD So hopefully, even if you don't like OC's, you'll stick around a little longer?

If you want pairings, I'll give you them… so don't you worry your little heads. :3 They're Axel x OC, Sora x Kairi, Riku x Naminé x Roxas, and Leon x Yuffie. And probably more, heehee… But there's only gonna be ONE Canon x OC pairing, so. X3 'Cha!

I don't expect this story to become popular, but please—if you like it, drop a review by! Even if it's only a single word. xP It just lets me know whether people are interested or not! And it really encourages me, as well… it gets me writing tons faster. :3 So… please?

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is unowned by me. D: But this story, the original characters, and this plot is! So NO TOUCHY! ♥

* * *

_**Y N I T S E D **__**››**__** D E S T I N Y**_

**. PROLOGUE .  
****Destiny Awaits**

****

* * *

"Sniff, sniff…"

'_I wanted to see Roxas.'_

I wearily wiped at my tears.

'_He… was the only one I liked…'_

"Waah…"

'_He made me feel like… I had a heart.'_

"Uwwaaahh—! I can't take it any more!"

I slammed the 'OFF' button on the Playstation 2 and collapsed onto my back, squeezing my favorite pillow—which was paopu-themed, complete with the fat legs of a star and the little green leaf at the top—to help control my emotional outburst. Silence drifted in the air now, the only sounds being my pathetic whimpering and the ceiling fan that spun and chilled my face.

That had been my… eightieth time watching that scene, I think? I didn't know anymore. It still didn't effect how I reacted to it. No matter what I did, no matter what I thought about, or no matter what comforting excuses I gave, I always ended up crying at that part. After all, who would expect the double-agent Axel, Number VIII of the Organization and dubbed the Flurry of Dancing Flames, to have his supposedly eternal fire quenched? And in such a valiant, way, too!

The brotherly love he held for his best friend, the means he took to see him again, the way he let his feelings (or as much feeling that a Nobody could give) take priority over his duty… it was so heartwarming, wasn't it?

"I'm so pathetic," I sighed, finally sitting up and wiping remnants of the salty liquid from my eyes.

Thanks to that tragic event, not only is Roxas gone, but so is Axel…! My two favorite characters are, as of then, gone from video game existence. Roxas went back into Sora, and Axel… who knew where he went? Where do Nobodies go once they "die"? Was there a heaven or hell for them? It's so sad.

I reached over and turned the game on again. I saved a gazillion files on my memory card, all holding my favorite scenes from Kingdom Hearts history. There was the beginning and ending of Kingdom Hearts in it, along with all the Axel and Roxas scenes—not to mention the dazzling Kingdom Hearts II ending! I made sure to save all my Sora x Kairi and Roxas x Naminé scenes, too.

Scrolling down the numerous files saved, I blinked, my eyes skimming over each. Finally it fell on the one I wanted—the ending of KHII. I tapped it and waited. I loved this ending—its mood was the total opposite of the ending from the first game. The famous Kingdom Hearts trio reunites!

As Sora read the letter, I smiled, saying the verse along with him and Kairi:

"_Thinking of you, wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard…_

_Or maybe it's already begun?_

_There are many worlds—_

_But they share the same sky;_

_One sky, one destiny."_

Oh, did you know? I'm obsessed, too.

I watched with complete and full attention, and soon it had forwarded to the final scene—Destiny Islands. After I had happily squealed to myself at the brief sight of Roxas and Naminé, Kairi had come trotting across the bridge to Riku and Sora with the mysterious message from the King.

Sora took the bottle and shook the letter out.

The one thing I hated about this game: it left thousands of fans with a stupid cliffhanger!

The scene began to circle around the three, and soon it would fade out in the sky. As the three figures grew smaller, I sighed, reaching over to switch it off. But soon I paused, hearing a small, slightly scratchy noise.

"A voice?"

In the process of reaching out my hand, my whole body moved closer to the speakers; that was why I could hear it. Curious, I pressed the reset button and selected the scene again. I didn't recite the letter this time, and waited for the fade-away I was waiting for. As soon as the camera began pulling out, I bumped up the volume to as loud as it could get; and even then I could only hear the voice talking as loud as a whisper.

"_A purpose that transcends existence; a lost soul drifting in time._

_A wandering vessel, and_

_The temper of the tempted._

_The power of a sincere heart,_

_And patience that will find the answer."_

I was completely held in the incantation before the credits rolled in, as did the normal sound. I yelped as music blasted, and I shoved the power button off.

I blinked at the game box lying on the floor. Just what _was_ that? And why did I not notice it until now? It didn't sound like anyone from the game.

"Okay…" I recited the quotes a couple of times. I didn't recognize them. Did I just discover secret, unreleased information? Did I get a special copy?

"_Phew! You finally noticed!"_

"Aaah!" I screamed, reflexively bolting backwards, only to ram my butt into the wheels under my bed. I yelped again, this time in pain. I didn't bother to wallow, though—the scene unfolding before me was much more attention-keeping than the painful throbbing of my rear.

Sora was climbing out of the freaking TV.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-…" I stuttered.

Sora peered down at my fetal position, cute blue eyes wide and a vast grin on his tan face. He waved casually. "Hey! Destiny, right?"

I did the only thing I could do in this situation.

I screamed and chucked my paopu pillow at him. "BACK, DEMON!"

He caught it easily. Stupid Keyblade Master and his ridiculously sharp reflexes… "Wow, that's a huge paopu fruit," he commented, examining the alien object with curious hands. He stared at it for a while, before averting his gaze to me. "You wanna share with me, or something?"

How he managed to keep a straight face, I don't know.

"How—Why—Where—Argh…" I was at a total loss for words. Sora stared at me as if I were an escapee from an asylum.

"You okay?"

I bolted to my feet, snatched back my pillow, and leaped to the farthest corner from him. "How did _you_ get here?!" It was then, when I got a good look of him, did I notice. Sora wasn't solid… as in, he was slightly see-through.

He blinked in his cute, Sora-like way. Suddenly he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

I hissed angrily, "What're you laughing at?!"

He began to quiet down and wiped away his tears. "That was a funny face! Do it again!" he replied, pointing at my supposedly hilarious expression.

"Is it normal for you to see virtual characters climb out of _your_ TV?!" I growled in both frustration and confusion. I swear I could feel the seams of my pillow begin ripping under my vice grip.

He stared at me cluelessly.

"Nevermind," I sighed. Although what had just happened had defied all laws of existence, I decided to play along. Maybe I had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and now I'm dreaming this? … Yeah. I'll think of it that way. "Hi, Sora," I said pleasantly, cautiously stepping forward and sitting on my bed. "What're you doing here?"

Grinning cheekily, Sora, being the child he is, hopped onto the bed and next to me. I gazed at him as he stared forward. He really did look like him… Sora, I mean. He looked like Sora, only in a more… real sense.

Suddenly his expression grew serious. "I… don't have much time to explain," he started. He looked at me in a sad way, and held up his hand for me to see. "I'm fading." That was what I had noticed before; but now he was becoming even more transparent.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried. I knew Sora well in a way, but then again, I knew nothing of him. Either way, the uncharacteristically sad frown he had on his face made me worry. What little trace of frustration slipped away, as did his immaturity.

"The worlds are in trouble," he replied. "I thought that my last journey would really be my last, but only a year's passed and things are all screwed up again. It's only a matter of time until everything's lost."

He was speaking fast, and I could tell he was trying to pick out the key parts of his long story. I was still more confused above everything else, but I urged him to go on. "But… then why are you here? What happened to you? What's this have to do with me?"

"You were chosen," he said, looking at me almost pleadingly. "I'm not going to be the one to save everyone this time… I can't be. Not now." His fists clenched the fabric of his shorts.

"Wait, what?" I was chosen? For what?

He growled as he stared towards the ground. "I'm out of time," he said. His feet were beginning to erase themselves.

"S-Sora… what're you…?"

"Destiny, listen closely."

This was so unlike the usual cheerful and happy-go-lucky Sora. I felt incredibly uncomfortable right now; what was going on? How did my time of watching scenes from my favorite game turn out to have Sora climbing from my TV?

Sora's hand extended so that his palm faced the wall. Suddenly a swirling mass of light appeared out of nowhere, creating a portal just large enough for someone to walk through.

"I'm not gonna force you to go through," he stated. His knees were just about ready to vanish. "But right now, you're going to have to trust me on this: you're special. I can't explain it now."

Oh yeah, I'm special. Special ED, maybe.

I was scared now. I definitely _must_ be dreaming. There was no way in heaven or hell that this could be happening… but it still felt real. Darn it.

The eraser was traveling up the rest of his legs fast. "If you choose to go, find Roxas or the King." He paused to take off my favorite article of his clothing, his big silver crown necklace. He took my hand and dropped it in my palm. "Show them this and they'll tell you everything… and… tell them I'm sorry."

"Sora…!" I whimpered, beginning to cry. Whatever was happening wasn't good. The confusion was overwhelming me to tears. I really was a pathetic wuss.

A soft grin curled onto his face as he looked at me. Now his stomach and torso were beginning to disappear. "Don't cry." He put his hand on my shoulder. "You won't be alone; I'll be there to help you!"

Only his arms and head was left. "I'm sorry for putting all this on you," he said. He put his big hands on my hand that was holding his necklace and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna transfer what's left of me in this necklace; so I'm trusting you'll keep it safe?"

All I could do was cry as he smiled at me. It was amazing how he could do that at a time like this… whatever "this" was.

"Always follow your heart, Des'," he winked, and what remained of him sparkled until he was reduced to a series of tiny stars that swirled around me, before gathering in the necklace. It glowed for a while until the sparks disperse. Sora was no longer in front of me.

It was a good thing my family was out.

What was left from the big scene was his big necklace and the swirling portal of light that he'd left behind. I slipped the jewelry around my neck and stood. I had absolutely no idea what happened, and my heart was racing dangerously fast. I stared ahead at the portal. I didn't need to debate on my next action.

Who could refuse a plea like that?

I was literally trembling with fright, but nonetheless, I swallowed the negative emotions down. I couldn't say that I didn't have doubt, but I know I had resolve.

Whatever it was that I needed to do, I was going to do it; no matter how naïve I was about what the heck was going on.

I clutched the charm of the necklace between my fingers and leaped into the portal, the light swallowing me and carrying me to who knows where.

Destiny awaits.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the prologue, everyone. x3 Yeah, I know: "Destiny" is such an overused OC name. BUT! I haven't seen it in a while, so. Heh heh heh. :D I hope I didn't make her sound like a Mary-Sue. D: I took a Mary-Sue test (xD) and it told me she wasn't, but… it really depends on you all, right? X3

I have no clue how long this story's gonna be, or even if it's gonna last long. But do you know what's gonna effect that answer? YOU! So please drop a review by, and filter your thoughts onto me. :D I hope to have an update soon!

-- Bayo-Bayo, signing out!


	2. A Grand Old Adventure

**NOTES FROM BAYO:**

Wow… I seriously thought I'd get no reviews. xD And even if it's still only two, I love you guys. :'D Thank you so much for reviewing. nn I got the chapter done as I quickly as I could, and hopefully it'll satisfy you (and all those who I know are reading but aren't reviewing :D). But before I get started, I'll make a little sidenote: if you like Naruto and canon x OC pairings, check out my story, Cruel Fate! I can't guarantee it'll keep your interest, but I'd love to hear what you think of it. x3

But anyways! To the story. x3 This chapter's longer than the previous 'cause I had to fit all the info I wanted on it. I had more stuff I wanted to put it, but I didn't want it longer than five pages in my Word. xD I hope you like, everyone!

And don't forget… REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix; Bayo only claims her characters and plot! nn

* * *

_**Y N I T S E D **__**››**__** D E S T I N Y**_

**. CHAPTER ONE .  
****A Grand Old Adventure**

* * *

The last thoughts I had before I jumped in the portal were these: "If this is a dream, I hope I wake up soon."

Do you have any idea how many times I've wished that Kingdom Hearts was real? I remember that three years ago—back when I got the first game, and when I was my immature little twelve-year-old self—I'd always sit on the rooftop of my house and lie there until the stars started popping out. Do you know what I'd do? Don't tell anyone this, but… I used to watch and see if any of the stars would start blinking out. Or I'd wait for a shooting star and wish that "I was a part of Kingdom Hearts!"

And now here I am, hoping that the one dream that I've always had still existed as mere fantasy, and nothing more.

I guess that one saying was right: "Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it."

As I drifted through space and time, destined for wherever the heck the weird portal of light was taking me, I was beginning to wonder if I should have done what I did. Sora looked like he knew what he was talking about when he tried to explain everything to me, but was he really talking to the right person? There were tons of 'Destiny''s in the world; my parents gave me a common name, after all.

But he talked to _me_, Destiny Truhart, out of all of them. Was I happy he did?

I sighed, clutching his necklace that sat coolly against my skin. Being alone got me into my thinking mode. "Alone…" Sora also said I wouldn't be alone. Alone? Why would I be alone anyway? It's not like I'm about to embark on this grand old adventure that dealt with the destruction or tranquility of the future of all that existed… right?

If this was a dream, it was a realistic one; my head was already starting to hurt.

I gazed around, trying to let my thoughts float in silence right now. I had so many questions, but no one was there to answer them; so I might as well keep them to myself and ask when I got the chance. I had been floating here for a while—I had always thought you kept walking through portals, but this one just pulled you along for the ride. I expected to see the exited appear sometime soon.

Sequently, I could see a small opening in the distance. It was a small, colorful hole, and it was growing larger as I got nearer. My thoughts began racing again. Which world would I appear in? Who would greet me? Or would I be alone?

'_If you choose to go, find Roxas or the King.'_

Sora's voice replayed in my mind, and the grip I had on his necklace grew tighter. I guess that gave me an idea of what I should do once I get there.

In a matter of seconds the hole became a narrow doorway, and without a first warning, whatever celestial force guiding me through the portal shoved me through. I gave a shrill cry of surprise before my face met with solid ground.

"Ooh…" I moaned, my voice muffled and my body sprawled across the ground. I pulled my face up and shook my head. "I guess that's putting the 'road' in 'road trip'…" I said jokingly, and I glanced around skeptically. Not really registering my location, I looked down and my eyes widened.

"It dumped me in a… garden?" I was sitting among a small, round patch of pretty flowers of all sorts. I looked behind me to see if the portal was still there, but instead I saw a strictly trimmed bush. This looked very familiar. "Disney Castle," I confirmed, wobbly standing up. Not using them for so long made me stumble on my first step.

Okay, I knew where I was… what next?

I wandered around for a bit to regain full function of my legs, and spotted a small pond off in a corner. I wondered if I was still human? I trudged there cautiously, debating on whether I should let the curiosity be or scream at a horrible reflection. Falling on my knees, I leaned over to look at myself.

Let's see: my boring, black hair was still there, along with its long length. Nothing about it changed; even my curtain bangs (definition: bangs that were cut evenly across your forehead) remained the same, along with the way it was styled… which meant there was no style at all. I sighed in disappointment; I was hoping my dream would at least give me dazzling blonde strands or rich chocolate brown locks. I guess there was a limit to wishes.

I still had brown eyes. There was nothing special about them; they were just… brown. My mom said they reminded her of bronze, but they looked more like cardboard brown to me. My dual blood heritages (English and Japanese) gave me slightly curved eyes, but nothing to distinguish me as Asian. My skin was still as light peach as always, much to my sorrow, and I couldn't determine my height right now, considering I couldn't compare to anything; and besides, I didn't need to be reminded about how short I was.

And I better not have gained any weight.

"At least I'm still me," I said to myself comfortingly, standing to my feet. "Now then, to find—"

—a sharp object prodding me uncomfortably in the back?

"Halt! You're surrounded—don't try to do anything funny, intruder!"

Uh-oh. That didn't sound good. "What intruder?" I asked, turning around. I yelped as a small brigade of soldiers glared at me with their spears pointing accusingly at me.

… Me?

I waved my arms frantically as I tried to explain. "N-No, you've got it all wrong—"

"Silence!" the leader barked, jabbing at me. He was a short, stocky little thing wearing medieval silver armor. He didn't look any different from all the others, but I chose to think that he was the leader.

"What should we do with her, sir?" one of them asked.

Another piped up. "Should we take her to the king?"

"No, she's not worth it—Captain Goofy?" asked another.

A tiny one hopped up and down. "We should just throw her in jail!"

"Something better," a deep, sadistic voice spoke, "execute her."

All of them began listing gruesome options, leaving me to hyperventilate as I watched them. If there was one thing the game didn't show, it was the guards. What should I do? I had to talk to Roxas or the King; and if this really was Disney Castle, then King Mickey was just around the corner.

"Can I go see the king?" I asked, causing them to abruptly stop their conversations to look at me.

"… I suppose, since Captain Goofy's out," the leader spoke. I nearly face-faulted. That was almost _too_ incredibly easy. "But," he poked at me with the spear again, "if any monkey business comes from you, we'll sever you!"

"O-Okay," I replied.

After giving the signal, which was the snap of his fingers, the other soldiers sprung into action. One came behind me and shoved my legs forward, nearly causing me to trip. I felt like kicking the little sucker into the pond, but my kind heart forbad me to take the chance. I didn't want to be severed.

I followed the leader, and the others made a circle around me. They didn't look very intimidating, and they didn't even sound like they'd come out of a pillow fight okay—but I couldn't judge, I guess.

They led me through the little door in the wall that led to the staircase, which led to the long red-carpet hallway. I gazed around, mesmerized. Mickey's castle was even more beautiful in person: the walls shined like the pure marble that it was under the warm heat of the sun, and the bright green courtyard glittered in front of the Audience Chambers. The designs were gorgeous.

"I love this place," I thought aloud.

"It is quite stunning, isn't it?" the leader spoke back.

Soon we reached the Chambers, and I stood before the gazillion-foot tall door that led to the throne. I gulped. On the other side of this door were the answers to my questions, and the next step of my grand adventure… the one I was hoping to avoid.

"Be sure to bow before the king," one soldier instructed as he opened the normal, human-sized door that stretched inside.

I slowly stepped inside; and when I beheld the sight, my breath caught heavily in my throat. The throne room was even more heavenly when you're looking at it like this. The ivory walls shined like a billion stars, and the vast white of it all reminded me of the portal I had just passed through. Everything was spotless from the farthest corner of the room to the little cracks between the tiles on the floor.

I uttered one word. "Wow…"

"What's the matter, boys?"

The squeaky voice echoed all around the room. I gasped and followed the royal carpet on the floor to the throne—where, sure enough, Mickey sat. He stared at our little band quizzically with beady black eyes. Apparently he was having a little meeting; a strangely familiar boy was speaking with him. I titled my head to one side curiously. There was just something about that spiky blond head and that lightly tanned skin that… wait. Cute blond-boy?

"Roxas…?" I whispered, and sure enough the bright cerulean eyes of the Nobody, dressed in the same clothes as KHII, turned to look at me strangely. I wanted to swoon—next to Axel and Riku, Roxas had such pretty eyes! I stared dreamily at him before I felt nudging on my sides. The soldiers glared at me, and suddenly I gasped and straightened up. I had to watch myself while this dream was still in play; I couldn't let my fan girl ways get to me! The victorious grin I had couldn't be erased, though—talk about hitting two birds with one stone!

Roxas and Mickey were in the same place, and right when I needed them. Score!

"Your majesty, we found this intruder plotting something vile in your garden," one of them spoke up—the evil, deep voice from before.

I narrowed my eyes at the soldier. I had a feeling he wasn't the fondest of me. "Plotting something vile my foot!" I retorted.

"What?" Mickey blinked. He turned to the lovable blondie as he hopped off his tall throne. "'Scuse me for a moment, Roxas!"

He trotted over to us, but I was too busy trying to dream that daggers were puncturing the accusing soldier's midget body. Suddenly all the soldiers fell, their faces on the ground. I stared. "Uh…"

I was abruptly yanked to the ground by the leader. "Bow before the king!"

I looked up to see Mickey's little mouse form. He glanced down at me with surprise and curiosity. I offered him a small, sheepish smile. "Good… uh, morning, your Highness!"

The King held my gaze for a moment before he chuckled cutely. "Good _afternoon_ to you, too!" His attention diverted to the sloppy soldiers. "I think I can take it from here, fella's."

On cue, they all stood, and all bowed at their waists to the king. "Yes, sir! Good afternoon, sir!" Obediently they about-faced, and forward marched out of here. The last soldier—the one who accused me of committing vile acts—glared briefly at me before trotting behind the rest.

What's _his_ problem?

I followed the soldiers' trail out of the door, before I was pulled back to reality by the clearing of Mickey's throat. "Plotting something vile in my garden, aye?" he repeated, staring at me doubtfully.

"U-Um, no, I was—"

"Who's she, Your Highness? Someone you know?" Roxas came to join us after the confusing little skirmish. I could feel heat rising to my face as I stared at Roxas—he was even cuter up close! I hope I don't do anything embarrassing… and that he doesn't notice the awkward pink on my face.

"Nope," Mickey replied, shrugging.

"I'm Destiny," I introduced myself. "Um… it's kind of a long story, but… Sora told me to come talk to you guys." For confirmation, I motioned to the familiar necklace that glittered with the sparkling walls.

'Sora' was a trigger word for them. Cerulean eyes met onyx as they stared at each other in unbelief. I stood quietly in front of them, twiddling my thumbs behind my back. This was it—this was the next phase of my long dream. I wonder how long it'll last.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," Mickey finally said, walking past me and out the door. "We're goin' to the library."

I turned to hop after him, but I felt a strong grip curl around my wrist, holding me in place. I turned to face Roxas, whose cerulean eyes glowed even brighter with his surprise. "Y-Yes…?" I squeaked, both out of anxiety and timidity. This was Roxas we're talking about—one of my favorite characters of all time! Being alone with him made me even more flustered.

"How do you know Sora?" he asked. I could feel his grip tighten on my wrist, but I didn't think he meant to hurt me—I think it was more out of pleading. He was pleading for answers.

That made me even more puzzled; what in the world happened here that caused Sora to disappear?

"It's confusing… but I'll explain all I can in the library," I honestly replied.

Roxas held my eyes for a moment, taking a few seconds to see if he could figure me out. Finally he sighed and released my wrist. "All right."

My eyes followed him as he left. Clutching Sora's necklace once more, I sighed and followed him. "I hope I give the right answers…"

I closed the door after me and bounded further down the hallway. The library rested just behind the door on the other side. I pushed it open and saw Mickey and Roxas waiting for me. The little black mouse was pacing back and forth while Roxas just stood there with his arms crossed, watching him.

"When did'ja meet Sora?" was the first question out of the little king's mouth.

I swallowed, and tried to think of a way to begin my story.

For the next ten or fifteen minutes, I stood there explaining—as best as I could—what had happened since Sora appeared. I told them about my world and home, and, of course, I had to tell them that they were merely virtual characters in a game called 'Kingdom Hearts.' They didn't take it too well at first, but they urged me to continue. Eventually I came to the part where Sora began disappearing, and how he tried to explain to me what was going on—or what was going to happen. I was still clueless about it.

"And then he told me to tell he was sorry." I ran my fingertips over the crown pendant on the necklace. "He transferred the remaining parts of him in the necklace and gave it to me; after that, I jumped into the portal and ended up here."

Mickey and Roxas's eyes were as large as tennis balls. I could tell that they did not believe a single syllable I said. "So… you're tellin' us that we're virtual characters?" the mouse asked.

"… And that we're part of some roleplaygame?" Roxas added. His eyes fluttered over the necklace for so long I'm surprised it didn't bear holes.

I nodded slowly. "Yes and yes."

The king had stopped pacing and faced me. "Destiny, was it? What an ironic name," he smiled.

Yeah, tell me about it.

"Your story's pretty hard to believe," he commented, "but Sora's necklace assures me that you're tellin' the truth. I'll tell you all I know, but it won't be much."

"All right," I replied. I took off the necklace and handed it to Roxas. He stared at it, then at me. "You wanted to see it, right? You kept staring at it."

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah."

Mickey cleared his throat, initiating his explanation. "Well, Sora's right—the worlds are in trouble. I'm guessin' you already know what happened, if your story's true," he started. "Well, for a year, everything was fine and dandy. The worlds were at peace and the Heartless and Nobodies were scarce.

"After the year was up, though, more trouble started brewin'. I've received lots of reports from other worlds that mysterious beings in black cloaks were invading them, along with swarms of Nobodies; and some have even reported about sightings of Maleficent or Pete wreaking havoc side-by-side with them. It was concluded that few, if not many, members from Organization XIII were revived when one member openly introduced himself to us: Xehanort. We don't know how it was, and we're looking into it now."

"Nobodies are segregated now from most worlds," Roxas added as he tinkered with the necklace. "And The World That Never Was is overcrowded with them. If one 'normal' world discovers a Nobody that lives among them, they're immediately exiled."

"But then again, some worlds have Nobodies infesting 'em regardless of segregation," Mickey continued. "People who live in currently peaceful worlds do all they can to keep their environments Nobody-free, but the worlds that are already lost are close to becoming barren wastelands, if they already aren't. The inhabitants either run away or join forces with 'em."

Now it was my turn to have my eyes grow as huge as tennis balls. "So… now the Organization's back, Nobodies are racial victims, and some worlds are totally lost to them?" They both nodded solemnly. "… Oh my gosh."

Oh yeah, real choice words, Destiny.

"Right now we're tryin' to figure out what Xehanort is planning. We have a guess that Maleficent works alongside with him," Mickey said.

"And Sora…?"

Roxas's eyes were cast down. I frowned, and the king's ears drooped as he glanced at him. "I think Roxas would explain it much better than I could."

"Sora was…" Roxas began, but paused as he looked at me. His eyes widened. "You're… fading!"

I blinked. "Huh?" I lifted my hand up. Sure enough, the weird symptom Sora had was beginning to work on me. I could see all the books on the shelves through my palm! I yelped, panicking. "Gah! _I'm going ghost_!" What would happen if I disappeared here? Would I go home? Would I wake up? Would I turn into a Nobody? More importantly, why was I disappearing in the first place?

"Destiny, try to calm down," the mouse spoke up, although his expression was puzzled, as well. He stepped back to watch me as I writhed uncomfortably in my place, trying to think of some solution. Suddenly heis gaze hardened and he said, "Roxas, give the necklace back to her."

Immediately he handed it back to me and I yanked it back on. The metal clanked against my chest, and I witnessed my hand lose its transparency until I couldn't see through it anymore. I sighed in relief. "That was freaky," I quivered, wiping the nervous sweat from my brow.

"Hmm… I guess it's 'cause you're from a _really_ different world, and ours won't accept you," the king theorized. "But because Sora transferred himself into his necklace and gave it to you, you're able to stay here without disappearing. Kind of like a passport, I'm thinkin'."

My hand clutched the crown for dear life. "So basically, if I take this off and it stays off for a long time, I'll fade away?"

"Looks like it."

"How complicated," I whined, crossing my arms. "How I'll survive here, I don't know…"

Mickey patted me comfortingly. "Trust me, it could'a been worse."

I didn't want to ask him to elaborate.

"Roxas, I think it's about time you get movin'," the king said, turning to the blond with serious eyes. "The Organization's moving fast, and you've got to find Sora as fast as you can."

"Right," Roxas replied. It looked like he's been waiting for that this whole he was here.

I smiled. This was some wicked dream; I wouldn't be surprised if this was gonna be Kingdom Hearts III. As I watched Roxas chat about minor things with the king, my focus came back as Mickey addressed me. "Say, Destiny, why don't you keep Roxas company? If Sora says your special, I think you could help him out a lot if you're with him," he suggested.

I blinked. "Me? Go along with Roxas?" Don't get me wrong—this is the opportunity I've been fantasizing about since the first day I got the game. But like most lazy girls like myself, I have no idea how to fight or defend myself. If anything, I'd be just a burden to Roxas, and I didn't want that. But then again, maybe this is what Sora wanted me to do.

What _should _I do?

"Fine by me," Roxas shrugged nonchalantly. I could tell that he just wanted to start the search.

"But…" I replied, my head drooping, "I can't fight. I don't wanna be a burden to you, Roxas."

"Hey," I heard him say. My head lifted to look at him, and he poked the pendant of the necklace with a finger. "You were recommended by Sora, right?" he asked, grinning. "Then don't worry about it; I've got you covered." Blinking, I realized that I wasn't that much shorter than he was. I think I was about as tall as his chin… or maybe a little shorter.

I felt a blush coming on at his proximity. I guess that statement meant I had to go—what kind of useless wimp would refuse protection from her valiant hero? Certainly not your average wimp! The only thing I had to worry about now was keeping my tomato-face in check. Maybe I'll get a tan while I travel around to hide it! "O-Okay," I replied shyly, averting his bright eyes.

"Then it's settled!" Mickey declared. "You should head to Hollow Bastion and fill Leon and them in on what's goin' on. But remember, Roxas, you can't tell anyone that you're a Nobody or they'll exile you. That clear?"

"Yes sir!" he cheekily saluted, causing me to laugh. "But can I go somewhere else, first?"

Mickey stared at him for a moment, before grinning in realization. He waved, "Do whatever you want, kiddo. Just keep your profile low, and don't do anything dumb."

"Will do!" Roxas turned to me with a dazzling smile. "Let's get going then, Destiny."

"'Kay-dokie," I grinned back, trying to hide my blush. I had a feeling that being stuck with him was going to make me lose my mind. We both faced the king and bowed in unison.

"Ah, you kids," Mickey chuckled modestly. "I'll have Chip 'n Dale get your ship ready. Now get goin'!"

Roxas left first, and I turned to follow him.

"Oh, and Destiny," Mickey called to me. I paused and glanced back at him. "I'll look into that quote you told me about—the one you heard before Sora appeared. Also… if you're ever in a bind in the future, follow my advice: always follow your heart. It will light your way."

I grinned. "That's what Sora told me."

The king nodded. "He's right. Sometimes your heart isn't always the easiest thing to figure out; and although you're still young, I think you'll be able to crack its code by going on this adventure. Sora did."

"Thanks, Your Highness," I grinned, "I'll do my best." It goes without saying that my heart will have a big impact on the decisions I make a few days down the road…

Mickey stared at me for a while before chuckling, waving me off. I bowed to him one last time before running to catch up with Roxas. As I jogged down the red carpet in brief exclusiveness, I thought I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I slowed down for a moment and peered around—no one was nearby except for Roxas. "Huh," I shrugged as I closed in on the Nobody.

"Hey Roxas, where did you want to go first?" I asked as we strolled back to the garden, where the gummiport (as I call it) was waiting for us.

Roxas turned to me. "To pick up a friend," he replied, a smile on his face. "We're off to The World That Never Was. You should know who I'm talking about, right? Since, apparently, you know every little detail about me."

I grinned sheepishly, but my eyes sparkled with excitement. "You mean… Axel?"

"Maaaaybe."

"Wheeee!" I couldn't believe this—I got to wander around in Gummi Ships with Roxas and Axel, the two hottest guys ever to exist in Kingdom Hearts! My heart throbbed in my chest, and I suddenly found myself not wanting this to be a dream anymore. "Let's hurry, then!" I suddenly took off running, surprising Roxas.

"Hey! Wait up!" I could hear him call behind me. I peered over my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him. "Destiny, you're gonna—!"

_CRASH!_

No sooner did I realize that I was sprawled on the ground, moaning in pain after I tripped over the stairs that led to the garden door. Roxas had caught up and pointed and laughed at my form. I glared up at him. "That was graceful," he snickered as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Quiet, you," I huffed embarrassingly as I dusted myself off.

"You really are special," Roxas noted sarcastically as he walked past me and into the garden.

I followed him blankly. Soon my eyes narrowed in anger at what he meant, and he burst up laughing as I chased him around the shrubs of green with flailing arms. "I'LL SHOW YOU SPECIAL, BLONDIE!"

This was, indeed, going to be the grand old adventure of a lifetime; but I think I like it already.

* * *

**A/N: **That's the chapter, everyone! Hope you like. X3 Next time Axel makes his entrance… and who knows what'll happen?!

To My Reviewers:

**Wanderer of the Plothole Paths: **nn Your review really made my day—thanks a bunch! ♥ I really needed the encouragement. x3 I'm glad to hear that you don't think she's a Mary-Sue—I'd kill myself if someone told me that. xD I totally agree with what you're saying, and I'll be sure to make Destiny a do-er and not a… causer? nn I'll keep going if you keep giving me reviews like that! I love 'em. X3 And not to worry—Destiny's not getting no pampered wand/key/lock/loveblade. xP Thanks so much again. X3

**Liah Cauthon:** x3 Kingdom Hearts is a really fun and great game—I love it to pieces. ;3 And sure thing—I'll take a look at it. ♥ Thanks so much for the review! nn

I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days or so! But the more you review, the shorter the next chapter takes, so… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIIIEEEEW! xD

-- Bayo-Bayo, signing out


	3. The World That Never Was

**NOTES FROM BAYO:**

Updaaaate!

Sorry for the late chapter, everyone—I was completely at a loss at how I was going to write this. X3 But I'm so grateful for every one of your reviews… they helped me out a lot. ♥ Thanks so much!

I hope you enjoy this chapter; and please, REVIEW! It helps keep me updating. :'D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts; I only own my characters and this 'ere plot. x3 Thank you.

* * *

_**Y N I T S E D **__**››**__** D E S T I N Y**_

**. CHAPTER TWO .  
****The World That Never Was**

* * *

The World That Never Was.

Each visit there made me paranoid, even if it was virtual reality. I never was a fan of the dark; in fact, I loathed it with a blazing passion. I never went anywhere that was too dark to see; I always had to have someone with me or I would make up a lie about my stomach hurting and stay in someplace that was brighter. I slept with a night-light, and even then I _still_ had to have a stuffed animal or something for me to squeeze as I drifted off.

Call me a wuss or a baby, I don't really care for this matter. I. Did. Not. Like. Dark. End of story.

I thought about that on my trip with Roxas to The World That Never Was—the one world where everything was dark and there were weirdo's wandering the commonly deserted streets. We had only left an hour or so ago and I stood pacing back and forth in the cockpit, a worried look on my face. I was ecstatically excited—I wanted to see Axel in person, of course. But as soon as I stepped foot on the Gummi Ship, the reminder came back: The World That Never Was lived on moon-power.

How coincidental; this dream would become a nightmare for who knows how long.

I had tried to think of many other topics that would help cheer me up; for instance, the Gummi Ship. This was Sora's one and only Gummi Ship—the big, colorful, and fast space-mobile that carried inter-travelers to different worlds. It was a lot bigger than what I saw in the game; there was one small room in the back with a couple beds for the travelers, and the cockpit had plenty of space even with the three commanding chairs and a set of fancy, rainbow buttons that blinked blindingly all at once. Roxas was tapping them precisely and without hesitation. How did he do it?

Maybe I'd ask him someday, because right now, I wasn't in the mood.

My footsteps reoccurred rythmatically as I paced the echoing floor. Roxas told me that it would take about an hour and a half to two hours to get there. So far, one hour was up; it was only a matter of time until we landed and I'd have to wander around in a world that was all dark and scary and—

"Can you stop pacing? It's bothering me," Roxas asked from his chair, most of his attention and focus pointed toward the buttons. "Are you that anxious?"

I sighed, reluctantly halting. "I don't like dark places."

The blonde turned his head to glance at me. "Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

"That stinks," he said, tinkering with the controls again, "We're gonna be going to a lot of dark places."

"So I've heard," I mumbled.

Chuckling softly, Roxas assured me, "Hey, remember what I said? I've got you covered."

I plopped into the chair next to his, not really in the mood to blush. "I guess."

"You don't sound very convinced."

"It must be your imagination," I shrugged. I stared ahead and into the billions of beautiful stars that lit the universe. It was amazing how close we were to them; I felt as if I could simply stretch out my hand grab a bunch of the sparkling little natural wonders. "You know, you never told me what happened to Sora."

I said the taboo word again. Roxas fell silent, and I glanced at him in the corner of my eye. "I… don't really understand what happened, but I saw it all," he started his story off. "It was Sora's sixteenth birthday. Everything had gone as it normally would; he talked, he opened presents, he ate… a lot… but that night, everything normal had flipped upside down again.

"We were sleeping, and I felt Sora get up around midnight. That was normal, too, because Sora usually woke up to get a snack or a drink or something; but while I tried to fall back asleep, I sensed alarm in his system that caused me to jerk awake too. When my eyes readjusted with his, I could see nothing but darkness—until I saw those eyes. They were bright, green eyes—Maleficent's eyes."

I gulped. Maleficent? And I thought she had finally seen the light… I guess I really can't expect evil Disney characters to go permanently nice.

Roxas continued, "Sora scrambled around to try to find something to defend himself with, but Maleficent cornered him. I expected her to start beating him into a little pulp, but she did something worse; she literally took his heart away." I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel. "I only watched as she stabbed his chest with her hand and pulled out his heart. It was a heart that I've never seen before; unlike the usual shiny pink hearts, his was large and made of pure gold."

I nodded with a weak smile. "As expected of Sora…"

"His body started to grow limp, and as he fell, our bodies separated and I stood in his place, staring at his crumpled form. That was when I became a solid being. I acted fast. Maleficent had already created a portal and was about to walk into it until my appearance surprised her, so I knocked the heart from her hands and it fell into the void. That majorly PO'ed her, so she stole Sora's literally gray body from the ground and escaped through the portal. I have no idea where she went nor where she took his body; and that was when I left to talk to the King."

A few moments of silence passed between us before I finally sighed. "Wow."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed solemnly, his gaze firm. "My theory is that when Sora's heart fell into the portal, it landed in your 'world' and somehow connected him to you."

"But… why me?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe out of chance?"

I stared at my hands. Was that it? Was I just here out of pure luck? Was I really _here_, in Kingdom Hearts? It still hasn't registered in me that this wasn't a dream; but being here for so long already had me doubting. I wondered if I wanted it to be real or not.

"Now, I guess, the Organization's back and they're plotting something with Maleficent. My mission is to find out what that plot is, locate Sora's heart and body, and put them back together," Roxas added.

"But if you join his heart and body together again, you'll have to join him."

His reply was emotionless. "It's a part of life," he rolled his shoulders, "or what of it I have."

"You're enjoying it now, though, right? Being free again, I mean."

"In all honesty, I do," the blonde replied, "but it doesn't feel right anymore. I'm a part of someone else, and I always will be. No matter how much I want to be my own person, it'll never turn out that way… because Sora and I are one in the same."

I frowned; so he did want to be himself, still. I couldn't blame him; I'd think the same way. Silence wafted again, consisting of him pondering his own thoughts and me debating one thing: could Nobodies ever become their own person?

According to Kingdom Hearts logic, that was impossible. But this wasn't just a video game anymore… not to me, anyway. Even if this was a dream… or not. I didn't know anymore.

"We're almost there," Roxas announced, snapping me back to reality. "As you should know, the place is swarming with Nobodies; and I'm almost certain that there're no non-Nobodies roaming around. Just like how most worlds are anti-Nobody, The World That Never Was is probably anti-heart. You know what that means?"

"I have to make sure no one knows I'm not a Nobody?" I replied.

He nodded, and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "In a closet in the back is my old Organization coat. I thought I'd need it, so I grabbed it from the Headquarters back when Sora was on his last big trip. But I figured you'd need it more to blend in. People there usually wear dark stuff."

I looked down at myself and blinked. I was still in my bright purple pajamas. Definitely not dark and mysterious. "Aye aye, captain," I saluted, and trotted to the designated place.

It took a few minutes for me to find it, but eventually I had locked the door to an empty room and attempted to pull on the old uniform. The pants were a bit long and baggy, and the boots were humongous (what is it with men and big shoes?), but they were decent enough with the belt that came along with it. The jacket fit just fine, but the shoulders were a bit too broad and I still had a lot of room to spare.

Sora's necklace tolling softly as it thudded against the silver zipper, I tossed my long black hair over the hood and began to walk back out to Roxas. My gloved fingers paused on the knob and my eyes narrowed—I felt odd eyes staring me again, like at Disney Castle. I turned my head sharply. "Who's there?" I snapped.

Nothing answered.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously; I could've sworn I heard something move. And that presence I felt just now was only a little threatening…

Suddenly the ship jerked, and I yelped as I momentarily found my face planted on the hard, cold floor. Roxas's voice boomed over the intercom that I didn't know existed.

"_Sorry 'bout that, Destiny! We entered the Key Hole—The World That Never Was is straight ahead._"

Mumbling a string of words not meant for kids, I stumbled back to the control room with floor engravings marked on my face. Through the front window I saw it—the world encased in a dark fog that swirled dangerously as our dinky ship came nearer. I gripped on the back of Roxas's seat subconsciously.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Nah, just scared out of my skull."

"Oh, okay."

We entered the fog and I could immediately feel an unnaturally chilled breeze sweep into the ship. Roxas's grip on the wheel tightened again; I took that as my cue to get buckled up in a seat. It was a wise decision, because right when the seat belt clicked, the ship lurched again and I squealed as the belt held me back from bashing into the front window. The black smoke was like a turbulent wind; it rammed us to the side and then back again. Roxas was all business as he pressed on, fighting against the gust.

"Hang on tight!" he said to me.

"Understatement!" I replied, gripping onto the armrests for life.

Roxas slammed a big red button with his palm and resumed his grip on the wheel. The ship acted by jolting forward again; and in a few moments, out of the fog. We both stared wide-eyed at the calm, black sky inside the fog, and heavily sighed as our grips on our respected objects loosened. We were now floating harmlessly in space, the buzzing wind behind us continuing its protective barrier job.

"That was exciting," I commented, slouching in my seat.

"Can't live without it," Roxas replied, wiping sweat from his brow and tapping the acceleration lightly.

The rest of the trip was event-free, allowing us weary travelers to rest our hearts, minds, and blood vessels. The world became humongous in a little matter of time. Roxas told me that this world didn't have anywhere for Gummi Ships to land, so we decided on a small, secluded area in the outskirts. No one was out and everything was darker than usual, so that gave us assurance that nobody would coincidentally stumble upon it.

As soon as my first foot planted on the cement, I briefly remembered a very wise phrase before I stumbled to the ground: _The first step's a doozy._ I growled and stared forward, a disgruntled expression on my face. "The first thing I do when I get here is fall—that's bad luck…"

Roxas laughed and grabbed the back of my jacket, pulling me back up to my feet. A yelped in surprise; Roxas was stronger than his scrawny little body let on. "It's called 'jet lag'—everyone gets it. C'mon, let's go find Axel."

My face beamed with a smile at the mere mention of the name, and I bounded after the blonde as he disappeared down the streets. I stayed as close to him as I comfortably could, because I figured the area farthest away from the Organization Headquarters housed the most unwelcoming Nobodies. However, I could see nothing indicating life among the buildings or the streets. Everything was just… dark.

"Stay close," Roxas warned with a serious tone. "Monster Nobodies take up this space here. All the human Nobodies live closer to the Headquarters."

I gulped and happily obliged. "I-Is that so…?"

Roxas nodded absent-mindedly. "Yeah. But it's weird…" Those cerulean eyes gazed around thoughtfully, narrowed in concentration. They returned to their normal big, irresistible shape and I saw his tense posture loosen. "… All the Nobodies disappeared."

"Huh?" I asked, although I heard him loud and clear. That was why I felt nothing when we got here; I was afraid that we'd encounter fights, but at the same time, I wasn't really expecting any. Either way, I still walked close to him; it was getting dark(er), strengthening my main weakness.

The World That Never Was was not only dark—it was a freaking labyrinth. Roxas led me through every street and expertly turned where he needed to turn without pausing for any thought or hesitation. I gazed at the back of his head as he led me; how did he memorize this place if he was stuck in Sora's body? Did he regain his memories as an Organization member or something? Or was he really just doing this out of pure chance?

In about fifteen minutes we had finally walked into the lively area of the world. There were at least _some_ forms of light: little lightbulbs and neon lights. It was here that Roxas and I saw the first Nobodies. They were normal residents of the city and walked around lifelessly, doing whatever. Little kids screeched and had street fights (for fun, I wonder?) in the alleys, adults bickered loudly among themselves—looking at it all reminded me a rogue, rebellious village.

"Whatever you do, don't look any of them in the eye," Roxas whispered to me. "Eyes are the door to your heart; if you make even a nanosecond of eye contact with any of them, tell me and run. Nobodies here hate people who have their hearts."

I gulped loudly. "W-Will do." That reduced me to basically walking with my eyes on the ground, never daring to stare at anything other than Roxas's feet for guidance. He looked back at me with sympathy, and gently took my hand—which I nervously clutched. "Do you know where Axel lives…?"

"No, but I have a good guess," he replied. I could hear the grin on his lips.

We wandered closer to the Headquarters, and the closer we got, the more Nobodies we met. Now dirty beggars lay poorly on the side of the streets, holding out broken cups and moaning for charity. I didn't look at any of them, but I wearily sniffed and fought all my will power to not risk my identity and give them what little I had. "It's sad…"

"I know."

We finally came upon a building, at which I was forced to look forward. It was a tall, dark-brick building with broken windows and lights behind them that fluttered on and off. An insecure wooden door led the way in, and a neon light that dubbed the place as a 'Hotel' shined in a lime green. Roxas pulled me in. "He lives here?"

"I'm guessing so." He stepped up to the receptionist, who was a disheveled woman who was sorting files. "Does an 'Axel' live here?"

She looked up from her work and glared at the boy with bloodshot eyes. I quickly looked down when her eyes diverted to meet mine. I was guessing she was suffering a major headache right then because she growled and grabbed a binder from the rack next to her, silently shuffling through it. "… Room 56."

"Thanks," Roxas quickly replied, his hold on my hand firm as he tugged me to the hallway. I could feel the lady's eyes on my back as we walked away.

As soon as we turned a corner, I gasped and leaned on the wall, releasing Roxas's hand. "That lady was freaky."

"She must've had a hangover," Roxas shrugged, looking down at my crumpling form with a frown. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine…" I sighed, straightening myself up and looking around. "Is Room 56 around here?" All of these rooms were in their forties or fifties, I saw. The carpet that lined the floor was dirty and in need of serious cleaning; and the wallpaper on the walls was slowly decaying or scratching off. Some parts just hung off drastically—a sign of a physical squabble.

"It's right here," Roxas said, standing in front of a door a little ways away from me. The numbers '56' was in scratchy bronze, and I gulped as the blonde firmly knocked on it. I stood close to him.

I could hear an irritated 'I paid my rent!' from inside, before the wooden door spilled splinters as it was pulled open. We gazed up to meet with a pair of bright emerald eyes that stared back at us, dumbfounded.

Roxas smirked. "Long time no see, Axel."

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooh yeah! Axel's in dah hoouuuse! X3 Next chapter is when they all talk and… something happens! Oh my! Review and tune in to find out what that 'something' is!

_Reviews:_

**Liah Cauthon:** Actually, I'm gonna name my girl that, too. xD 'Kairi'!

**Hatake Umino Nezumi: **Thanks! I love Kingdom Hearts and Roxas and Axel too! They're my favorites. X3 Thanks for the review!

**Xellossity: **:'D Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me. nn Yes, I know what you mean; I read most of these kinds of stories and laugh bitterly at fangirlisms. I just hope Destiny isn't reduced to such acts. xD That idea of prejudice between Nobodies and Humans was a mere spur of the moment thought; I was just thinking it'd make sense that it would be true. X3 Thanks for specifically commenting on that! Thanks a bunch for the review!

**ChibiChibi Love: **xD Thanks, and sure thing! Here's the chapter. x3

**Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever: **xD Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that Destiny isn't coming on as a Mary-Sue to anyone so far. :'D

**Mist Faerie93:** Thanks a bunch! x3 If you're interested, I just made a Bleach one, too. xP

Keep sending them in, everyone! I love hearing from you, and I'll try my best to update soon! X3

-- Bayo-Bayo, signing out!


	4. Don't Be Afraid

**NOTES FROM THE BAYO:**

Sorry, sorry! D: I took so long, didn't I? Forgive me! But I finally updated for you all. :3 Thanks so much for the lovely reviews—I love 'em to bits! If it weren't for them, I'd probably take even longer to update. xD Sorry 'bout that, again. But this time I promise that I'll try to get the next chapter in soon—but please, keep reviewing! It keeps me going! ♥

Thanks so much again, guys!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, while this story belongs to me! So… no touchy, por favor!

* * *

_**Y N I T S E D **__**›› D E S T I N Y**_

**. CHAPTER FOUR .  
****Don't be Afraid**

* * *

So maybe coming to The World That Never Was was definitely worth it. Excluding all the scariness, the darkness, the weird Nobody occupants, and the depressing beggars, my (hopefully) one-time trip to this place was made worth while just by the mere introduction of the Flurry of Dancing Flames—Axel. My conscience was drifting in cloud nine as my two favorite characters in Kingdom Hearts history sat chatting, in person, only several feet from me. I was paying absolutely no attention to anything they were saying; all that my mind could focus on was the stunning blonde-haired lad and his equally stunning fiery-headed friend.

I had tried to mask the unnaturally large grin that was plastered on my face, but after trying for the tenth time, I decided my efforts were fruitless, and gave up.

Ah, the bliss of dreams…

"How'd you survive, Axel?" Roxas piped up. He was plopped next to me on one couch while Axel, who I simply could _not_ keep my eyes off (come on, you know you wouldn't be able to, either), sat across from us on another ripped-up couch, a small table separating us. "I thought you put your whole 'being' into that attack?" he asked with a hint of hurt. My grin widened in amusement. He was so cute when he was sad.

"Bah, just some last-minute phrases from a fading traitor, the victim of a valiant sacrifice—you know, just some famous words to be remembered by," replied the sarcastic red-head, his form casually out-stretched on his furniture. He waved a hand dismissively. "No, I really did, actually. I have no idea why I didn't die off to Purgatory or something."

They were just small words exchanged by these two former best friends, but I could tell they've missed each other a lot. If Roxas didn't regain his memories as a Nobody, I was guessing he was trying desperately to retrieve them—if not for himself, then for the person who seemed to have earned his respect as a best friend. And just by looking at Axel, it was obvious he missed the blondie, even if he wasn't the same 'Roxas' he knew. It was all very sweet to watch.

"But," Axel spoke again, emerald eyes flickering to his lap. "I guess when something that doesn't really exist 'dies', they really don't die. That's another downfall for us; we can't make any heroic sacrifices, 'cause we won't go anywhere except here—the home of all Nobodies."

I wondered—maybe that's how the Organization managed to survive, too?

Roxas nodded solemnly. "I guess so. But I guess that's a good thing." Ocean blue eyes caught jade. "In case you didn't notice, I didn't exactly drop by just to say hi."

"Could've fooled me," Axel shrugged, but chuckled and shook his head. "Dumb Roxas hasn't changed a bit, always getting himself in trouble. What's up? Another universe to save?"

"Don't know yet."

"I wasn't being serious," the master of fire huffed. "_But_, before any stories and unraveled mysteries are swapped, I must inquire."

Roxas stared at him quizzically. "What?"

"Who's this kid?" A finger was jabbed in my direction, and suddenly I was pulled into their reminiscing conversation that was about to turn into a request for assistance towards the salvation of all that existed. "She's been sitting there since we've started talking, and hasn't said a word. Is she a new Organization member or something? Your girlfriend? Ooh, what'll cute little Naminé think, Roxie?"

The blonde Nobody sighed. Obviously he was used to the ex-Organization member's sarcastic, but utterly curious questions and comments. I was too, but I still found them completely adorable. "No, Axel. She's gonna be helping me out on this rescue thing."

"I'm Destiny," I finally spoke, pink coloring my cheeks as Axel skeptically eyed me. I tried my best to keep from squealing and totally freaking them out.

"Destiny, huh?" he repeated, optics narrowing. "So how did the Heartless/Nobody get to you, kiddo? Oh, that's right—Nobodies don't remember their pasts. Sorry 'bout that."

I blinked. What was he talking about—oh yeah! I'm guessing he thought I was a Nobody since no heart-people live here. Seems logical enough; as logical as Axel could get, anyway. "Well…"

Roxas chuckled nervously. "Um, Axel, Destiny's… uh… not—"

"I'm… um… 'complete'?" I squeaked.

"—a Nobody."

Axel stared at us with a nonchalant gaze. "Oh, I get it. So then—wha!?"

Before I could blink in reaction to his outburst, I felt a tight grip grapple my arm and I was forcefully yanked to my feet. My eyes soared up to meet with a pair of bright eyes that looked deep into mine, and Axel fluttered them once before releasing me, stepping back and palming his face. My unharmed hand shot up to rub the area where he grabbed, a pout on my face. "What was _that_ for?" I winced.

"Why'd you bring a Somebody here, Roxas?" Axel snapped, eyes shooting to the blonde, who was as confused as I was. What was he so shaken up about? "Why's she in the Organization uniform?"

"It was mine," Roxas answered, a brow arching as he and I exchanged glances. "What're you so worked up about…?"

"If we're caught with her, we're as good as Dusks!" he barked curtly, before turning to me. "Did anyone see your face when you came?"

I stared at him numbly. "Well, I _did_ walk here…"

"Wonderful, real smart. Dangit…" Apparently his good mood had reached its conclusion. "I at least expected you, Roxas, to know the dire differences between Nobodies and Somebodies!" His finger pointed rudely at me. "This kid has a heart, and we don't. So you know what that means?"

He shook his head slowly. "Um…"

"Light, squirt! _Light!_" Axel finished. He captured my wrist and yanked off the glove, revealing my small hands. He tugged off one of his own gloves and held it next to mine for comparison. "She's bright! Her heart gives her color! If you're gonna risk your behind walking her through this place, cover her completely, put her on a leash, and drag her! If they notice even one speck of her brightness, her identity's revealed!"

I cast a worried glance at Roxas. "That's not good." The rules here were way different than what I saw in the game—this really was like another sequel.

He was shocked, as well. "They've really stepped up their defenses, eh?"

"Like heck they did," was his angry response. "And to conclude our big problem with a bigger one, word of her appearance must've gotten to the higher-ups; I wouldn't be surprised if Saïx or Xehanort himself came to get her. Somebodies are a rare thing to see nowadays…"

"I would ask you about it, but I'm guessing time isn't in our favor," Roxas said in a surprisingly calm tone, while I was in a completely opposite state of mind (that consisted of me trembling and twitching anxiously).

"Right on the nail, as always," Axel shook his head. I was startled when I noticed a smirk on his face. "Trouble always seems to wreck my days of boredom with you around, Roxas."

"You know you missed it," the blonde retorted.

"Yeah, can't lie about that one," the red-head said with a shrug. "We'll hold a Q and A session once our rears are on safe grounds."

"Roger that."

I would've stood there with a soft smile on my face at the grins they exchanged with each other, but a scratchy banging on the door interrupted the moment.

"Time's up," Roxas murmured as his lithe form darted to the window.

"Can you fight?" Axel asked me.

"Nope," I answered shamefully.

"Joy." The banging continued, and a yell from Roxas indicated an escape route through the window. "Let's go, then—don't lag, or you'll be left behind," Axel warned, turning and sprinting towards the blonde. I gulped and followed in suit.

I stared over the sill, and gulped as I realized we were about three stories from the ground. Axel and Roxas had effortlessly leaped to the bottom, waiting for me to join them. "Um… you aren't… serious, are you…?"

Did I mention heights weren't my favorite thing, either?

"I want this dream to end now," I whispered to myself. "I'm sorry, Roxas, I…" I felt so dumb. Axel was staring up at me with a disappointed look on his face, and my heart was throbbing painfully. My body did not comply to the jumping thing. Were my legs capable of handling the pressure, anyway? I couldn't jump—I was too afraid. And now I was being a burden not only to Roxas, but to Axel, too… how embarrassing.

"What's wrong?" Roxas glanced up at me, a worried look on his face. The banging on the door continued, along with a few angry shouts.

"I—"

The door finally gave in and the receptionist strode in with a wild expression, followed by a few burly men who I guessed were security guards. I was caught.

"There she is, the filthy little brat," the lady hissed. "She nearly blinded me with that skin of hers!"

I spun and gasped, pressing my body as close to the ledge as possible. The woman glared at me with such angry, frustrated eyes—but the one thing that stood out the most in her was… emptiness. It made her look terrifying… or terrified. Her body almost glowed with rage as she neared me, and I scolded myself for stupidly forgetting to write my will. Fearfully clutching at Sora's necklace I screamed, her nails about to dig into me. Why did she need the guards, again?

I inched further back.

This was too real to be a dream.

But this _had_ to be a dream.

Yet… why I so afraid…?

"_Get away from me!_" I hollered, and as if on command a bright light burst out of nowhere, engulfing me in nanosecond blindness. Suddenly I found myself standing alone in an area of nothing but white, and I fearfully gazed around, my eyes terribly wide. "Wh-where…?" In the distance I could hear a painful roar with the voice of the receptionist, and I gasped as the light started to fade.

_Don't be afraid…_

"Destiny! What's wrong?"

The light faded to a pair of concerned blue eyes, and I blinked several times to gain my bearings. No longer by myself in the room of pure light, I was now officially thrown back into my nightmare for the moment—The World That Never Was—accompanied by Roxas, who had pulled poor Axel into our silly mess. The blonde's palms had seized my shoulders and lightly shook me; although, it took me a few seconds to fully realize where I was. "Are you okay?"

"Roxas…?" I wearily asked, eyes wide. Wasn't I just by the window that was three stories high and about to be done in by a crazy receptionist? "How did…?"

"I thought I'd had to carry you down, but apparently not," Axel piped in, who was standing beside Roxas with a small smirk. "Nice jump there, kid."

… Huh?

"I jumped?" When did this happen?

"_Get her! GET HER!"_ screamed the lady from above, who had a glare sharp enough to pierce an army of armed soldiers. _"She's a monster! A monster!"_

Finally the security guards sprung into action and leaped from the window. Our rebellious little trio was already on the run.

"If you don't have an escape plan, I'm gonna have to slaughter you," Axel grumbled as we tore down the street, shouting at random Nobodies to get out of our way or be stomped. Most of them were wise and leaped out of our stampede when they saw the couple of burly guards chasing us. Some even joined them in the chase.

"Don't worry, I do—the Gummi Ship," Roxas replied in pants. I mentally groaned—that meant we had to weave our way all the way back to where we parked it: the farthest area from the Headquarters.

"And where's that?"

"District thirteen."

"… I hate you."

"Save the hate for later—just run!" I yelped, seeing that the security was hot on our tails.

Axel growled and spun. "Crap," he muttered, and in a swirl of darkness his trusty chakrams appeared in his hands. Expertly spinning them between his fingers, the red-head's eyes glowed as he roared, "_Burn!"_ Roxas and I peered over our shoulders back at him as he summoned a tall wall of fire that blazed behind us, creating a thick barrier between us and our pursuers. We heard the guards yelp in fright and surprise.

"Haven't lost your touch, I see," Roxas murmured to his companion and friend.

Smirking arrogantly, Axel shrugged. "You're looking at _the_ master of fire, Roxas."

"That wasn't the least bit cocky," I grinned sarcastically.

"Pipe down, Tiny," he snorted.

Our pace became more relaxed at the assurance of the powerful fire Axel courteously provided for us, and we managed to reach the ship in one piece. I slumped against its hull, completely wiped out of all the stored energy I had—which wasn't much to begin with. Roxas fell over on his hands on his knees, messy blonde hair shrouding his face. I heard him mumble something about 'being out of shape' discreetly. Axel, on the other hand, didn't appear to be that tired. His chakrams disappeared from his grip and he occasionally glanced back towards the area we ran through, checking for unwanted company.

Talk about running for you life…

"That was… scary…" I panted.

"We're not safe until… okay, maybe we're never safe," Roxas laughed tiredly. He straightened himself as much as he could. "Let's get going to Radiant Gardens. Leon and them must be waiting."

"Yeah, before we're even more busted," Axel added, his arms crossed.

"You're coming with us?" Roxas asked. I glanced at him hopefully. Despite my extreme exhaustion, I still wanted him to join us so bad. Not only would our fight power increase drastically, but I'd get to travel around with the men of my dreams! … The men _in_ my dreams, technically, but…

… Aww heck, I didn't even know if I was still dreaming or not…

"I'm already in trouble if I stay here," the man said, raking gloved fingers through his red mane. "Besides, staying by yourself and doing absolutely nothing all day gets to you, so… why not relive my days of trouble with Roxas on this little sha-bang?"

"I knew I went to the right guy," the blonde flashed him an absolutely adorable grin, and the Gummi door snapped open with a firm knock. "It's a long flight to Radiant Gardens, so we'll have plenty of time to talk. C'mon, Destiny, I'll show you how to work the controls."

"R-Really?!" I excitedly asked, bounding after him as he sauntered in. I paused at the doorway and glanced back to Axel, who was standing there, glancing towards the Headquarters with a strange look in his eye. "Axel—! Don't lag, or you'll be left behind!"

Emerald eyes shot to me in an intimidating stare, and I laughed, disappearing with him into the shuttle.

_Don't be afraid._

I hopped into the main control seat as Roxas stood to my right, tutoring me on each of the buttons' uses. Axel poked his head over my right shoulder and grinned like a mischievous kid, prodding a big red button that looked like it wasn't supposed to be prodded.

_You have the strongest weapon of all._

"Axel…!" Roxas growled as the sprinklers sprung to life above us, showering us until we were drenched. I wisely tugged my hood firm over my head and smirked at him, happy that I was dry.

The red-head laughed and pointed at Roxas. "You invited me, Roxas!"

_Destiny…_

"I'm feeling regret now," the blonde wiped water from his eyes and shook his gold mess of hair. He slapped at Axel's hand as it reached out to press another button, and tapped the same big red button to shut off the sprinklers.

"Everyone ready now?" I asked. Not waiting for an answer, I quickly flipped switches and pulled levers. The door slammed shut and the ship vibrated, the rocket engines humming as we began to ascend. "Then let's fly!"

"Hey, wait—!"

"Did you teach her how to steer?!"

They both cried in unison, "Destiny…!"

_The name fits you well…_

* * *

**A/N: **And here you guys goooo! Hope you liked it! Next time will be questions, answers, and Hollow Bastion! Everyone say yay! So stay tuned, and review, you lovely people. ;3

Special thanks to **ChibiChibiLove, paige, MistFaerie93, Igor Lollipop, strawberyla, Hatake Umino Nezumi, and Liah Cauthon** for the reviews! Love you guys!

-- Bayo-Bayo, signing out!


End file.
